


I Spi-der With My Little Eye...

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arachnophobia warning, Begging, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Bug Fucking, Cum feeding, Forced Pregnancy, Full Body Bondage, Giant Spiders, Kinda, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Spiders, The Eggs hatch, They're into it, Vaginal Sex, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Anna rushes to the rescue of a maiden in terror, only to find that she’s looking for love in all the wrong places.  So Anna points (throws) her in the right direction (into a den of spiders).





	I Spi-der With My Little Eye...

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are over 18. Like you. Hopefully. HINT.

_“Help!  HELP!”_

Anna rushed through the trees, branches snapping wildly as she kept up her sprint.  She wasn’t stopping for anything on her way to the source of the cries of distress.  It didn’t matter what got in her way- she bowled over it, and kept on running.

 _Another relaxing walk ruined!_   Anna grumbled to herself as she punched another deadly, carnivorous bug, shaking off the guts and dashing further into the forest.  She vaulted over a dead tree- and emerging into a clearing in a combat stance…

…Only to quirk her eyebrow at a woman who was rolling on the ground in mock-distress, with what looked to be a gigantic, cottage-sized sloth trying to…

…Mount her, maybe?

“Help!  Help!”  She cried.  “Oh, this wretched beast!  He seeks my virtue, and he shall have it soon!  What a world- what a world!”

Anna scoffed- and walked over to her, putting her hands on her hips.

“What, like, this month?  ‘Cause that’s when he’s getting here.”

The woman ignored her, wailing about how her chastity would soon be stolen, helpless, woe is me, etc.

Anna folded her arms in front of her, and looked at the giant sloth’s progress.  It had closed its eyes- and was now laying in the clearing.

Sleeping.

“…Lady…”

The woman sighed, and flopped uselessly on her back, groaning as she looked up at Anna.  Her hair was the color of copper, her skin heavily tanned- and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

“Uuuugh…fine, I admit it.  This was a terrible plan.”  She groaned, standing up and brushing the dirt off her figure.  “I thought these woods would be teeming with monsters willing to…ah…”

She blushed, and Anna waved her hand.

“No worries, sweetheart.  I’m in the monster fuckers club too.”  She smiled, earning a sigh of relief from the other woman.

“Thank the gods.”  She spoke frankly, looking back at the sloth with a disappointed look on her face.  “I don’t suppose you have any…tips?”  She asked- looking at the more experienced Teratophile.

Anna smiled, taking her by the shoulder, and starting to lead her down an animal trail.

“Matter of fact, I do.  Can I get a name?”  She asked, as the maiden responded with a blush and a stammer.

“Halee.  Halee Turi.”  She replied, Anna seizing her in a one-armed hug, leading her deeper into the woods.

“Halee.  Nice to meet you.  I’m Anna.  Anna Mavis.”  She smiled, as they walked.  “Look, it’s a bold move, trying to flash yer panties at whatever looks hung, but you gotta keep yerself grounded.  Gotta be realistic.  Gotta know what you want!”  She smiled.  “What’s your time commitment?  How long until someone misses you?”

Halee just stared- before answering, almost not believing that Anna was there.

“I…I’m berry hunting.  Family doesn’t expect me back for a week.”  She said, as Anna nodded.

“A week!  Well, that’s a lot of time on our hands.  Got a lot of allowance, there.  Second.  What kinda monster are you looking to fuck?  Mammals?  Insects?  Slimes?”

“I-Insects?”  She asked, feeling her heart thrum as Anna whistled.

“Whoo!  Daring for your first time.”

“U-uh…that…that wasn’t my…”

“Well, here we are- perfect spot for that.  A little closer than I remembered.”  She hummed, looking down into a cleverly disguised pitfall.  “This here, is the pit of the Labyrinth Spider.  Supposedly, anyone who falls down these things is doomed to never come out.  Well, truth of the matter is, they’re big, but eat small things.  Not poisonous at all.  Anyone who falls down, they skitter away.  Unless…”

“…U-unless?”  She asked, swallowing.

“Unless they’re female.”  She said, smiling as she held Halee’s shoulder.

Halee felt her heart hammering against her chest.  That sounded perfect.  Her reservation about fucking anything insectoid vanished in a second, as she stood at the rim- looking down into the pit.

“So…is it safe to jump down, or…”

Anna smacked her on the back, sending her lurching forward, screaming down the pit and tumbling off to gods-knew-where in the den of spiders.  The screams died off, and Anna just grinned as she started working the buckles on her outfit.  She stripped off the padded protective coat, her thick pants, her boots, her socks- leaving her in bright blue panties with a bra to match- standing on the lip of the pit.

“Down and down and down she goes!”  She smiled, bending her knees.  “Where she stops, NOBODY KNOWS!”  She hollered, jumping down and sliding down the twisting series of passages, squealing with delight- as she tumbled down into a dark cave, lit by luminescent fungi alone.  She rolled into her landing, quickly becoming engulfed in the trap-like webbing, rolled into a cocoon of silk.

Anna’s heart rate picked up, smiling as she heard the skittering of many, many legs- looking up to see the not-very-deadly-or-at-all-lethal Labyrinth Spider standing over her, mandibles clicking as one leg snagged on her web, and started dragging her further and further into the dim depths of the cave. They took the twisting caverns until they turned into a large chamber, where she was plastered onto a web.  She started to hum a little tune as she felt the spider continue the work the trap webs had started, spinning strands of silk around her legs, trapping her in the mummy style as she worked on completing her cocoon.  As she was working, hollers from one of the tunnels rang out- and Halee was carried in, panting, whimpering, and stripped nude- but completely unharmed.

“Howdy, Halee!”  She called- only for Halee’s chocolate-brown eyes to meet hers.

“G-gods, Anna!  You could have warned me it would be like this!  They’re…so…much!”  She mewled- as she was stuck onto the web, squealing as another worker started to wrap her up- trapping her legs first, and working its way up.

“Ah, don’t worry about it.”  She smiled- as the encasing webs now went past her chest, arms trapped at her sides.  “We’ll be here for…five days, tops.  Don’t worry about it.”  Anna grinned- as Halee swallowed at her compatriot getting…well, trapped.

“A-are you sure you have this under control?”  She asked- and Anna smiled.

“Of cou-“

She was cut off with a gulp as her mouth and eyes were forcibly closed and sealed up with a web the masterful weaving cutting off sight and sound.  She had nothing but the smell of must available to her senses, as she was completely mummified in webbing.

She started to breathe, taking deep, steady breaths through the holes they had left her in the nose.  Now, all that was left to do was play the waiting game…and she loved it.  She tried to move, but the webs held fast.  She couldn’t move, spread out, or stretch- she was completely and totally immobilized in their steel-like silk.  She saw nothing, heard nothing- could only smell the damp cave around them, only knowing that something was coming…and soon.

She wasn’t sure how much she had waited- but she felt a weight settle onto the web, dancing along the threads with practiced ease as it turned.  Or at least, she thought it did.  She was guessing- but her guesses were better than most.  She felt the vibrations as it approached- and another weight on the webs, struggling to her right…

Ah, Halee.  To have this be her first time…so lucky!

A talon cut a slit along her mouth as the legs of the beast forced her mouth to open wide.  Its mandibles touched her lips- force feeding her a sickly-sweet fluid- sending her into a coughing fit as warmth flooded her body.  At once, Anna’s mind went dull, feeling everything sway, and not due to the webbing.  The toxin of the Labyrinth Spider was coursing through her veins, enfeebling her, and producing the wonderful side effect of being a very, _very_ potent aphrodisiac.

Anna soon felt the burning in her loins as her mouth fell open, tongue hanging out, panting, moaning, as the fire inside spread.  Her body flushed, heating up as the weight of the spider settled over her mummified body, tearing a slit over her chest, her tits bouncing out, to nibble and envenom her nipples.  She arched her back- relishing in the heat haze that lust so wonderfully brought, trying to buck her hips and get him to the main event.

She didn’t have long to wait.

The webbing between her legs was slashed open- scything through web and panties alike, leaving her bare and presenting to the beast, as her full weight began to settle on her.  She wriggled, her thorax settling along her stomach, as a fluid dripped between her thighs.

She bit her bottom lip, quivering, waiting for her- as the familiar feeling slid inside her…the feeling of the beast’s ovipositor sliding inside.

She moaned, gasping as she was penetrated.  It extended agonizingly slowly, Anna writhing and whimpering as she was filled up-, pushing in, and in, until the tip reached her womb, where it expanded slightly in preparation for breeding.

A shocked gasp left her as she felt the first egg struggling against her cunt, crying out as the croquet-ball sized object slid past her entrance, sliding further and further in, pressing against the walls of her pussy, and sending shocks of pleasure through her.

The egg fell into her womb with no resistance- as another one travelled inside of her, moving to join the first.  She felt the tension rise between her legs, gasping and whimpering as her whole body shook, her breath coming in long, shaky gasps as it moved- another egg inside her.  The third egg was at her slit when she came, screaming out loud as she sprayed around his ovipositor, but that was the last straw.  Her lips were forced together and sealed again, and the breeder began to focus now- pressing more and more eggs inside her.  Three.  Four.  Five.  Six.  Seven…Anna lost count after that, whimpering as the toxin still flooded her bloodstream, now consuming her as she was wracked with orgasm after orgasm- shaking and shuddering as she was filled.

Her stomach soon began to strain against the webbing, and a slit was torn over it, allowing it time to swell with the weight of her eggs, stomach distended and boating.  Anna looked pregnant, now, breasts swelling to match her stomach, covered in small bumps, stomach showing every contour of the eggs.

The beast stopped and slid out of her, skittering away as the eggs began to settle inside her, Anna whimpering as her cum gushed around her thighs, still burning with her own arousal.  She needed more- her mind, her body, her _soul_ ached with the need for more- muffled begging coming from her mummified body, squirming in the web…

More weight settled onto her- as she started to let out mental cheers, as small pricks of feeling danced around her body.  The smaller males were moving around, desperate, as the first lucky man settled between her legs.  His throax hit her thighs as he skittered around, lining up- before slamming his hot, throbbing cock inside of her.  Her scream shook her bindings, as he moved with blinding speed, slamming inside her, again and again, desperate with the urge to breed as he focused on speed- causing her to gush with the thrill of orgasm once more- and again, right after, when he came- flooding her with hot, sticky seed- as he fell away, replaced by another.

The new male entered right away, sending more screams tumbling from her lips as he hammered inside and sprayed his load.  Male after male lined up and came inside her- before falling off the web and onto the floor.  They kept coming and cumming inside her, flooding her womb with their seed, immersing the eggs, and fertilizing them- as load after load flooded her.

Her stomach began to round more, soon smooth and large as cum filled her womb, looking heavily pregnant, with more and more males darting around her, fucking her rapidly and filling her up in their desperate rush to mate and be the lucky one to sire with her.

She looked like she was about to deliver twins when they finally stopped.  She was no longer moving, just twitching uselessly against the web as she whimpered- the heavy weight of the female settling on the web as she coated her pussy with webbing.

And that was the end of day one.

Day two began after no sleep, and the burn of lust still flooding her loins as a hole was torn in her mouth.

_“Please- please- need more- more- more cock-“_

She got her wish as a male slid into her mouth, slamming his thorax in as he hammered away- throatfucking the vulnerable warrior and cumming.  That provided her with her ‘meal’ for the day, several males doing the same as Anna supped on cum, sating her thirst and hunger both.

Day two ended, and onto day three- as the eggs, fertilized, started to swell, the females dutifully tending to their trapped breeders.  Anna soon looked more bloated, and Halee was not faring much better.  For whatever reason, they had flocked to her- desiring her more- having been judged as a magnificent breeder.  Her stomach was supported by webbing- bloated and swelling out- whimpering futilely as she swallowed her meal of cum, stomach expanding more and more, her and Anna were trapped now- not just by the webs, but the weight in their wombs.

Day three- Anna looked ready to deliver quintuplets, and poor Halee was swollen to the point of shattering her mind.  The eggs were jiggling now, and they felt them jump and jiggle around- almost ready…

Day four, they hatched.

The babies were each the size of a baseball each, and crawled out after hatching- their first obstacle to slice through the webbings covering their exit.  Their second was crawling over their siblings-to get at their ‘mother’s’ teats, nibbling on Anna and Halee’s venom-corrupted nipples, dribbling a liquid filled with everything a budding spider-mother needed to nurture her children.

Anna moaned, cum pouring from her pussy and flushing spiders down her legs as her nipples were stimulated.  More spiders began to nip and take ‘milk’ from her swollen breasts, only skittering off when they had their fill.  As they did, Anna noted, blankly, that her webbings were coming loose…

Day five, as promised, Anna broke free- after some effort, after not having used her arms in so long.  Groaning and massaging her swollen, aching tits- she managed to stumble towards Halee, who looked positively ruined.  She was a drooling mess, whimpering nonstop, moaning oaths to the gods, thanking them for letting her be such a good breeder…

Anna grunted, tearing her down- as she started to make her way back to the surface, hauling Halee on her back, groaning as she began the long return trip.

* * *

 

“Urrgh…”  She grumbled, throwing Halee on the ground as she rested her hands on her knees.  “I forgot…what a chore…getting back was…”

Huffing, she walked forward, tugging Halee along as she fetched her clothes, sliding her aching legs back into her pants, but frowning when she tried fastening her padded shirt.

“Ah, fuck…my tits are too big…forgot about this…”  She sighed, forcing them down and together, squeezing into her shirt.  Sighing, she hefted Halee over her shoulder like a sack of flour- whistling as she started making her way to a small town that could magically remove all traces of what they had done.

Their little secret…forever.

“S…Sank…yuuuuu…”  Halee mumbled, speaking her first coherent words in four days.

“My pleasure.”  Anna grinned, walking off into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of our little bug-fuckin' romp. If you liked it, drop a line and tell me what I did right. If you hated it, drop a line and tell me what I did wrong.


End file.
